


Neo-Noir

by MarieanMuse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But not real cheating, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hiram Lodge is a mobster, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jughead/Veronica endgame, M/M, No character bashing here, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieanMuse/pseuds/MarieanMuse
Summary: Archie deciding to intern with Hiram Lodge becomes the catalyst to a chain of events.In other words, Jughead and Veronica fake date to protect Archie from the Lodge family 'business'.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe You’ll Fix Me (Maybe You’ll Crush Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434900) by [Bella_Dahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Dahlia/pseuds/Bella_Dahlia). 



> This is an experimental fic, inspired by the wonderful story by Bella_Dahlia  
> This is my first fic for this fandom and I am so excited!  
> Fair warning, this will swerve a lot from season 2b canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, the original chapter in the 'imessage' format will be posted followed by a transcript chapter. Reading the transcribed chapter is not necessary.  
> This is done in case the image link dies/image hosting site acts up and so the story doesn't become void :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo or comment :)


	2. TRANSCRIPT : The Plan

**Today 5:43 PM**

Veronica Lodge :  can we talk?

Veronica Lodge : this is Veronica btw

Jughead Jones : uhh hi?

Veronica Lodge : Did you know Archie is interning with my dad?

Jughead Jones : ???

Jughead Jones : That doesn't sound like Archie

Jughead Jones : but then again, that sounds exactly like Archie

Jughead Jones : Archie is getting in over his head as usual.

Jughead Jones : but this is your father despite everything so it can't be that bad, right?

Veronica Lodge : Exactly! My father is THE Hiram Lodge!

Jughead Jones : No offense, Veronica but why are you texting me of all people?

Veronica Lodge : Like I have said before, we are more similar than you would like to think

Jughead Jones : is this about our daddy issues?

Veronica Lodge : or maybe its beause we are dating each other's best friends

Jughead Jones : *were

Jughead Jones : Betty and I broke up, remember?

Veronica Lodge : Ah yes, your sad hero complex 

Jughead Jones : watch it, Lodge

Veronica Lodge : on please, let's not pretend it was anything but that.

Veronica Lodge : But I am not here to give you any shit about your decisions, no mater how misguided yet well intentioned they are.

Jughead Jones : thank you?

Veronica Lodge : You probably won't be thanking me once you hear what I have to say. 

Jughead Jones : That doesn't Sound ominous at all.

Veronica Lodge : Look, 1 am 100% sure this is Archie's brilliant plan to impress my father by suddenly showing interest in all things Hiram Lodge.

Veronica Lodge : He joined wrestling to impress my father and now he has a sudden interest in business?

Jughead Jones : That's the kind of guy Archie  
is.

Veronica Lodge : Well, he doesn't know what he  
is getting himself into.

Jughead Jones : Honestly, I don't know what you want me to say here?

Veronica Lodge : I cannot have it in my good conscious to ruin someone like him if he gets in too deep.

Veronica Lodge : Look, can we meet?

Jughead Jones : I am at Pop's.

Veronica Lodge : I will be there m 5 min.

Veronica Lodge : Jughead, are you coming back?

Veronica Lodge : I will wait for you if you want to cool your head.

Veronica Lodge : Jughead, please I am so sorry if I made you mad.

Veronica Lodge : Jughead please talk to me.  
  


**Today 8:08 PM**

Veronica Lodge : I am leaving Pop's now but please reply.

Veronica Lodge : Jughead please

Veronica Lodge : Please don't tell anything to Archie.

Veronica Lodge : please

Veronica Lodge : Jughead please pick up the phone.

Veronica Lodge : Jughead please talk to me.

 

 

Jughead Jones : Archie is my bestfriend. Has been since that little cretin didn't know whats good for him and still doesn't.

Jughead Jones : If there is one person who doesn't deserve the shit your family will bring, it is him.

Jughead Jones : He has always been the one protecting me, from the bullies, from my dad.

Jughead Jones : I will protect him this time and if that means going along with your crazy plan, so be it.

Veronica Lodge : Thank you, Jughead.

Jughead Jones : He is going to hate us for this.

 

Jughead Jones : He is going to hate us for this.

Veronica Lodge : We are pretending to be having an affair behind his back all this time.

Veronica Lodge : I am counting on it.

Jughead Jones : sure, you cannot Just break up with him?

Veronica Lodge : I told you, if 1 had knows daddy would try to bring Archie in to the fold, I would have never gotten back with him in the ﬁrst place.

Veronica Lodge : I can only assume daddy is testing Archie and as far as I know he has only seen the legit side of the business but it won't be long before he sees the other side. And I am afraid by then it would be too late for him.

Veronica Lodge : I cannot break up with him without it being fairly obvious why.

Veronica Lodge : But if Archie breaks up with me, he can still get a clean getaway.

Jughead Jones : Problem is, he is too in love with you.

Veronica Lodge : enter CheaterVeroniCa

Jughead Jones : and AssholeBestfriend

Veronica Lodge : I am so sorry, Jughead that this had to involve you but there was noone else I could trust with this matter.

Jughead Jones : I reiterate, he is going to hate  
us for this.

Veronica Lodge : I reiterate, I am counting on it.

 

 


	3. The Timeline

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> The next chapter is pretty much all written so update shouldn't be too long. Of course reviews help ;)


	4. TRANSCRIPT : The Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to transcribe all the chapters in case the image hosting site acts up or the image link dies.  
> I really don't want to take the risk of the story becoming void if such a situation arises.
> 
> So, now I will put up the original chapter first and a follow up transcript of the chapter. 
> 
> The content will be the same so you can read either. However, highly recommend you read the 'imessage' version, of course :)

 

**Today 2:18 AM**

Jughead Jones : Veronica, I can see you typing for the pastt 20 minutes. Just send it.

Veronica Lodge : You up then?

Jughead Jones : Couldn't really sleep.

Veronica Lodge : yeah, me neither.

Jughead Jones : Having second thoughts?

Veronica Lodge : ...maybe

Veronica Lodge : but its the right thing to do?

Jughead Jones : Go to sleep, Veronica.

Veronica Lodge : goodnight Jughead

 

**Today 8:05 Am**

Jughead Jones : I have been thinking and the real question is when? 

Veronica Lodge : good morning, Jughead

Veronica Lodge : and when what?

Jughead Jones : When did we start start our clandestine affair?

Veronica Lodge : I... don't know. But it can't be too recent.

Jughead Jones : We really need to establish a timeline if we want to get our stories straight.

Veronica Lodge : When my dad was released from prison.

Jughead Jones : ???

Veronica Lodge : When my dad was was released, I was skeptical to even let him in our lives. I think that was the first time you and I really talked, actually. You told me if there was even a slight chance of him being a better man, I should give him that chance.

Jughead Jones : I remember that. Cheryl's dad hung himself, my dad was in prison, Archie's dad was shot. There was some serious dad epidemic in Riverdale.

Veronica Lodge : wow, when you say it like that.

Jughead Jones : so, why and how?

Veronica Lodge : Basically I was grateful and I kissed you out of the blues. We didn't talk about it because you were with Betty and I was with Archie.

Jughead Jones : Sounds plausible but what kept us going?

Veronica Lodge : I was angry at Betty!

Jughead Jones : Betty?

Veronica Lodge : look, I know this happened a while ago and it wasn't Betty's fault but the whole deal with blackhood. However, at Nick's party, she told some strong stuff.

Jughead Jones : Betty was doing what she had to. The blackhood was making her.

Veronica Lodge : I know that now! But back then, all I saw was red and if it was the old Veronica, she would have definitely tried to get back at Betty.

Jughead Jones : Back at her through me, you mean.

Veronica Lodge : Yes.

Jughead Jones : I had a sudden realisation we will be hurting Betty in the process, assuming we dare not telling her about this charade.

Veronica Lodge : She can't know the truth, Jughead. I love Betty which is exactly why she can't be involved. She is too kind to let this happen to Archie.

Veronica Lodge : Yes, when word gets out this will hurt her but Jughead, you can't tell Betty anything!

Jughead Jones : what's losing one more friend, right?

Veronica Lodge : I am sorry.

Veronica Lodge : Jughead?

Jughead Jones : This fits perfectly though.

Jughead Jones : Betty had sent Archie to break up with me around the same time.

Veronica Lodge : Jughead, are you okay?

Veronica Lodge : We can discuss this later if you need some time.

Jughead Jones : let's just get this over with

Veronica Lodge : okay

Jughead Jones : I broke up with Betty outside the white wyrm.

Veronica Lodge : And I happened to break up with Archie there too.

Jughead Jones : So we just fell into each other's arm and couldn't stop despite you and Archie getting back together.

Veronica Lodge : Especially when I found out he kissed Betty.

Jughead Jones : Archie kissed Betty?! When???

Veronica Lodge : You didn't know...?

Veronica Lodge : Listen, Jughead. This was when we had broken up with them so they weren't in the wrong.

Veronica Lodge : In fact, Archie himself came clean to me about it.

Veronica Lodge : Betty wouldn't do that to you.

Veronica Lodge : She was probably hurt when you broke up with her plus with the blackhood business.

Jughead Jones : You can stop, Veronica.

Jughead Jones : It's alright.

Jughead Jones : I am not mad at Betty or anyone for the matter.

Jughead Jones : It's just…

Veronica Lodge : I know...

Jughead Jones : This sounds like a horrible soap opera but on the bright side, guess, we have a timeline now.

Jughead Jones : How soon do you want to go public with this?

Veronica Lodge : A week? Maybe sooner?

Jughead Jones : Enough brainstorming for today?

Veronica Lodge : We have a history test to study for by the way.

Jughead Jones : Almost forgot we were teenagers there for a second.

Veronica Lodge : see you on Monday, Jug

Jughead Jones : yeah, see you.

 


	5. The Exposè

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a while. College assignments took priority.  
> Please comment what you guys think because they help me write faster ;) btw this is me totally asking for reviews.  
> Also,
> 
> [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/aesrye)
> 
> :)


	6. TRANSCRIPT : The Exposè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of Chapter 3: The Exposè

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the transcript of the previous chapter so read that :)

**Today 6 :43 PM**

VL : We have to move the plan up.

JJ : why?? isn't it too soon?

VL : We don't have time.

VL : Daddy is meeting with some of his business associates for poker this Thursday and he is taking Archie along.

JL : What? Why??

VL : I don’t know.

VL : But these aren't normal business associates, Jughead.

VL: We have to do something. Archie cannot get involved.

VL : Daddy won't listen. He is adamant Archie be there serving the table.

JJ : Archie will be just waiting on them then?

JJ :That doesn't sound too bad.

VL : I don't want Archie anywhere near Pop's that day!

VL : I am scared, Jughead.

VL : We have to do something!

JJ : You know we can’t be too hasty if you want this to be believable.

VL : Well can you come up with anything else to stop Archie from going to Pop's that day because I can't!

JJ : And what are the chances that we do end up doing this and he STILL shows up at Pop’s that day?

VL : He won’t.

JJ :  How can you say for sure?

VL : Woman’s intuition?

VL : Archie only takes my dad’s shit because of me.

VL : When he finds out I have been cheating on him, do you think his pride will let him?

JJ : WE are going by pure assumptions here.

VL : Well, can you seriously think of anything else???

JJ : Give me some time to think?

VL : You are not backing out on me now, right??

JJ : No, that's not it.

JJ : I just really thought I was ready  to do this, you know?

JJ: Be the protector foronce.

JJ : But, I think in my mind, I still hadn't accepted it as real?

I am going to lose my friends. Plain and simple.

JJ : Give me some time to think of an alternative.

VL : Jughead, there is no alternative! We have already been through this

VL : Jughead!

VL : ????

VL : Atleast answer me!

VL : You are not the only one who will be losing people you care about and who care about you in return.

VL : Putting Archie for a second, do you think Betty will even look at me after this? Whose side do you think Kevin will take?

VL : Just..don’t back out now, Jughead.

VL : I am doing this with or without you.

VL : But I don’t trust anyone but you…

VL : This is me begging you for the last time…please

 

**Today 9:22 PM**

JJ : Let's just rip this bandaid off.

VL : The chem lab’s free at 11 on Tuesdays. Meet me there tomorrow.

JJ : Should I wear something nice?

JJ : This is an actual serious question by the way.

VL: *audio message*

JJ : Don’t just send me an audio of you laughing!

VL: Just be there, Jug

JJ : chem lab 11. Got it.

 

* * *

 

  **Today 1:00 PM**  

+1 (631) 461-4000 : Lady and the tramp is so pedestrian.

JJ : who is this?

+1 (631) 461-4000 : Does Archiekins know he is being hoodwinked?

+1 (631) 461-4000 : That's snakes for you. And, I am referring that girlfriend of his of course not your pathetic gang.

JJ : Who the fuck is this?

CB : Cheryl Blossom, you hobo. A witness to your shameless betrayal of bro code

JJ : I don’t know what you are talking about Cheryl.

CB : You can try to act oblivious but my little birds saw you kissing Veronica in 5th period and they happened to take a picture.

CB : Nothing to say?

JJ : what do you want, Cheryl?

CB : Nothing.

JJ: Nothing?

CB : Consider this a return favour for Betty's fun girl talk.

JJ : You better not upload those pictures.

JJ : CHERYL!

CB : I hope you are following me at cherylblossom on twitter

 

**Today 1:56 PM**

J : Cheryl just messaged me.

She definitely saw us at school.

For the record, if we were cheating on them in reality, we wouldn't be this bad at concealing it, right?

V : God no!

 


End file.
